


The Hardships of Marinette Agreste

by BassDS1990



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassDS1990/pseuds/BassDS1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can throw many curve-balls at you and always be unpredictable, as Marinette soon finds out when the love of her life is ripped away from her forever, leaving her alone to deal with the fallout, while at the same time, struggling to raise their children all by herself without him by her side to share in the happiness she longed for them to have and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardships of Marinette Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, BassDS back once more, and in case anyone didn't take a peak into Miraculous Kingdom about by month hiatus, I'll just make it sort and sweet: point is, I knew how I wanted certain things to play out, but I sort of jumped the gun on it, so I needed some time to plan things out more with the plot to make sure it was competently written.
> 
> And then the idea for THIS story popped up into my head and it just wouldn't leave me alone. Always seems like whenever I try to work on a pre-existing project, something new always ends up coming into mind and ends up being such a good idea that I'm compelled to write it.
> 
> And I'll admit, just like when I said I was venturing into uncharted territory with Identity, I'm kind of doing the same thing here, and trying something completely different from my usual fluff piece and romance.
> 
> And I get the feeling you all might want to try and kill me after this chapter, but hey, we all take risks, right? So without delay, I hope you all enjoy the start of the story.

Marinette made her way down the hallway within the cathedral as she came before a large mahogany door and gentle knocked on it, awaiting a response.

“Who is it?”

“It's just me, dear. Mind if I come in?” she asked.

The door opened slowly as Marinette's eyes fell on its sole occupant, a young woman of twenty with the most perfect blue eyes, blonde hair cascading down and stopping at the middle of her back; dressed in a lovely white and pink wedding gown she had designed herself for her own wedding so long ago.

“Mom? I thought you'd be out waiting in the altar room with everyone else.” the young woman quipped.

“Just coming to make sure you aren't getting cold feet, Emma.” she joked lovingly. Marinette knew just how important this day was to her daughter.

“As if. I'm not about to walk away from all this after a year of planning.” Emma responded.

“Not nervous at all?” Marinette eyed her playfully.

Emma rolled her eyes as she relented. “Oh no, I just feel like a massive train wreck inside; of course I'm nervous!” she said as she made her way over to the body mirror in the room to check and make sure nothing was wrong with her or her dress. “I've just dreamed about this for so long, and now that it's happening...”

“Like mother, like daughter, I suppose.” Marinette reassured the blonde as she came up and placed her hands on her shoulders and looked at herself in the mirror. “I was the same way too. I wasn't the only one, though; your father was literally sweating bullets by the time I made it to the altar.”

“I wish he was here...” she commented sadly as she looked down.

“I do too, baby. But cheer up; your father wouldn't want you to be upset on your big day.” Marinette gave a reassuring smile to Emma.

“Thanks, Mom.” Emma rose up and tightly hugged her before Marinette broke the embrace.

“I'll be waiting out in the altar room. Don't take long though; you don't want to keep the groom waiting. Course to be honest, Louis and Hugo are probably trying to prevent him from becoming an even bigger nervous wreck than you are right now.” she laughed as she made her wait to the door. “See you for the ceremony.”

“See you soon, Mom.” Emma said as she watched the door close before her eyes turned to look out the window as the sun lit up the soft, blue sky. Seeing such a sight calmed her nerves a little as she began to compose herself for the biggest moment of her life.

Marinette walked down the hallway as she rose her hand up to reach inside the neck of her shirt and pulled out a heart-shaped locket as she opened it up to see a picture of her and Adrien when they were seventeen on one of their many dates; the locket being a present for their two year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend. The sight of it brought back all the trials and issues they both had to endure as it brought a smile to her face, before reminding her that the locket and their three grown children were all she had left of him...children he never got the chance to see.

* * *

 ~20 Years Ago~

Marinette woke up as the sun bathed her in its light as she rubbed her eyes awake before looking to the side of the bed to find it unoccupied.

“Morning, princess.” came her husband's voice as Adrien came out of the bathroom dressed in a jogging suit as he came over and gave her a peck on the check.

“And morning to you too.” she responded before taking his face and capturing his lips into hers.

“So tell me; two months in, how does it feel to be Mrs. Agreste?”

“Wonderful, of course. It's also good to be back home. Hawaii was nice, but Paris has its charms.” she replied as she looked around at the apartment they had shared since graduation. “I still feel bad we couldn't take our honeymoon after the wedding, though.”

“Well hey, you didn't expect your first 10 designs to become popular like wildfire. Nothing you could have done.” Adrien said as he twirled her long hair in his hand. He had convinced her to leave her hair down more during the last few years. As much as he loved the two buns she would always keep it in, he felt she was even more stunning with her hair cascading down her head.

“I could have at least waited until after our honeymoon to launch them.”

“Well, no use crying over split milk now, right? Besides, you do your job purr-fectly.”

“Are you heading out?” she asked.

“Yeah. Figured I'd get some fresh air, see how Paris has changed in the month we've been gone. I was going to run by Dad's, but turns out he left for New York yesterday.”

“Taking Plagg with you?” she asked as she looked over at the basket on the nightstand that was occupied by a sleeping Tikki and Plagg; Tikki was sleeping soundly, but Plagg just rambled on in his sleep.

“Mmmm...sweet Camembert...let me savor your taste more...” Plagg dreamily said as he opened his mouth wide as he envisioned a nice big chunk was being shoved down his throat.

“I don't think I have the heart to wake him.” Adrien sighed as a grin formed on his mouth.

“Well, don't take too long. We have to meet up with Alya and Nino later when she gets out of the studio later today.” Marinette replied as she grabbed a small sketchpad from the nightstand. “I just hope Alya likes the design for her wedding dress.”

“She'll love anything you make.” Adrien rebutted as she slide behind her and dug his face into her neck, kissing her flesh lightly as their hands clasped with one another. “Who wouldn't like what you design?”

“Chloe.”

Adrien could only laugh. “That was five years ago. She's not the same Chloe now as she was back then. She's done a lot of good for the city since becoming mayor. Everyone can change. All she needed was a little help in setting her right to see everything wrong she's ever done.”

“So...are you going to stay here and cuddle, and we move on from cuddling to something more, or are you going for your jog now?” she said playfully.

“Maybe tonight.” he whispered in her ear devilishly as he kissed her once more before rising from the bed. “I'll be back soon.” he said as he made his way to out of their room and headed out the door.

Marinette laid back happily on her bed. Her life seemed perfect now: her clothing line was selling out, she was married to the man of her dreams, and they had a bright future ahead of them.

Nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

* * *

 Birds chirped as Adrien jogged down the sidewalk, taking in the fresh air of the new day. People were already bustling about their day, going from Point A to Point B in a rush; some people not really caring and just taking their time, enjoying the day like he was.

“The bakery isn't far from here. Maybe I'll grab us a few things from Mom and Dad.” he muttered to himself.

He had to admit, it felt very weird addressing Tom and Sabine as that, especially when they outright insisted they did when they had found out about the proposal. Especially Sabine. She just couldn't take no for an answer. Adrien could see when Marinette got her stubbornness from.

As he made his way past the park, like lightning, his eyes were averted to a small boy chasing down his ball as it bounced away from him, and he could see the boy already walking out into the street, and a car barreling down. He could see the driver wouldn't be able to stop in time. He could almost feel his heart drop in fear.

As if on instinct, Adrien darted towards the small child and grab him into his arms, only for his vision to be clouded by darkness as the last thing he heard was the sound of the car's blaring horn.

* * *

 “Nino, don't tell me you overslept.” Alya groaned as she spoke to her fiance over the phone. She had told him to call her around 9 o'clock, which was when he usually got up. Turns out his body had other ideas and hit the snooze button on his phone when it tried to wake him up. She leaned against the side of the news van as she pinched her nose. Nino could be a handful sometimes.

“Sorry about that, babe.” he laughed sheepishly on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, sure you are. Listen, you've got until 11 to get ready. I'll be off the clock soon, and when I do, I'll swing by and grab you and then we JUST might barely make it to meet Adrien and Marinette on time.”

“Alright, alright. Can't blame someone from wanting to get some more sleep. You do it plenty on the weekends.” he shot back.

“That's because I'm always out following stories for my boss everyday, so I'm entitled to sleep in as much as I want.” As she said that, she felt her phone vibrate, alerting her of a text from her boss. “Well speak of the devil...ugh...and I told him I was already on a tight schedule as it was.”

“Such is the life of a reporter.” Nino nonchalantly replied.

“Smart-aleck.”

“Love you too babe. I'll go ahead and get ready. I'll be waiting when you're done.” Nino said lovingly.

“Love you too.” Alya smiled as she hung up. She read the text from her boss. She needed her to go to Beaujon Hospital to report on the aftermath of a near-fatal car accident as the victim was in critical condition. She got into the passenger side of the news van and instructed her cameraman to drive to the hospital. Alya continued to get a few bits of info along the way, notifying her that a small boy involved in the accident was airlifted to a special children's hospital, but the authorities hadn't yet released the name of the second person involved.

She looked around to see several other rival news teams crowding around the entrance of the hospital as they drove up and parked to the side. She got out as her cameraman began to prepare everything for a live feed back to the studio and took the small time to check her hair to make sure she looked ok, as well as going up to several of the officers to get a bit of information from them before going live.

Once everything was in place, she was given the green light to begin.

“Good morning, everyone. This is Alya Césaire reporting live from Beaujon Hospital where earlier this morning, a car accident has left a child injured and another in critical condition. I've been told the child was airlifted to a children's hospital, while the other victim was rushed here. Officers have told me that the child had ventured out into the streets and was in the path of an oncoming vehicle when the other person involved in this accident lunged out in an effort to save the child. We've no word on their identities as of right now, but we will...” Alya was about to say before she received another message, seeing it was from her boss and was titled 'Name.' “This just in, I have received confirmation on the person that was rushed here to Beaujon. Police have identified and released the name of the person involved in the incident as 20 year old...”

Alya had to do a double-take back down toward her phone as she read the name that was in bold on the screen

Agreste.

Adrien Agreste.

Alya felt frozen stiff. This had to be a dream; a really BAD dream. Chills ran up her spine as fear began to set in, she willed herself to tried and maintain her composure. She had to say something.

“I'm sorry everyone, but as a professional, I know when the time is right to report on events and those involved, and I feel it is in my best interest that I don't reveal the person's name as of yet. Reporting live from Beaujon Hospital, I'm Alya Césaire.”

The moment her cameraman gave her the all clear that the feed was cut, Ayla held back her tears as she turned around and looked at the large building. She was doing her best to try and prevent herself from breaking down entirely.

“Oh god....Adrien....” Alya muttered his name as she browsed through her contacts list and brought up Marinette's number and pressed it as the ringing began.

To be honest, she hoped Marinette wouldn't pick up right away. She had absolutely no idea how to break this to her.

* * *

 Tikki pulled herself out from the cookie jar as she munched on a chocolate chip happily as Marinette emerged from the bathroom after her shower as she wore her usual tank top and shorts that she would have on around the apartment while she dried her hair with the towel in her hands. She looked to see Plagg still snoring away in the basket, smiling at the small kwami, finding it hard to believe he could be so care-free with hardly any worries.

As she sat down on the bed, her phone rang as she reached out to grab it, her eyes catching sight of Alya's name and picture as she answered without hesitation.

“Hey Alya. Just got out of the shower. I'll be getting ready soon to meet up with you and Nino once Adrien gets home.”

“Mar...Marinette...” Alya's voiced chocked on the other end, trying to keep calm.

“Alya? What's wrong? Are you okay?” Marinette asked, worried about her friend.

“It's Adrien....Adrien's been hurt!” she held her cries back. “You need to....g...get down here now...”

“Adrien...?”

Those words pierced through Marinette's heart like a sharp dagger, the color draining from her face as dread began to set in.


End file.
